the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus (Kalma Clan)
"You have a spark that is unique from any other dragon in Sornieth. You may be young and timid now, and I'll admit that is intriguing in its own way. However, what I find even more intriguing is what you have the potential to become. I look forward to that day with much anticipation." - Erebus, to Liora Erebus is the main antagonist in the Fae of Light Arc. His sole desire is to shroud the world in darkness for reasons unknown to the Kalma Clan. He has a special interest in Liora, whether he admires her or considers her a threat to his plans. Appearance Erebus is a Nocturne dragon with all Obsidian colors, with only the Underbelly gene. He wears the Conjurer's Cloak and cobwebs over his wings, and a scar across his left eye. He is also half covered with some kind of dry purple goop, which the clan eventually realizes is the Shade. About Erebus had been dwelling in the Ghostlight Ruins for a time, pondering his plans to corrupt the world with his darkness, while also keeping an eye on a young, gold Fae named Liora. One fateful day, Erebus spotted Liora entering the ruins with her partners, Cane and Snowy. He decided to introduce himself, despite the time being too soon for his tastes. Summoning a horde of monsters, he ordered them to capture Liora. The monsters failed to capture her by force, but Liora and her partners inadvertently made their way into Erebus's chamber anyway. Erebus then introduced himself, telling all about his plans, and hinting that he knows something about the Fae of Light. He also found beauty in both Liora's innocence and her potential. Cane and Snowy attacked him in a fit of rage, but Erebus showcased a small sample of his physical strength, by knocking them both out easily. He then demonstrated his magic by pinning Liora to the ground, moving close to her and examining her more thoroughly. This as interrupted when Lazarus, Handel, and Aether burst into the room. After giving Lazarus and Aether a hard blow with his strength, Erebus vanished, promising to occasionally visit the clan members. Later, Erebus began his mission by visiting the Burial Grounds in the Kalma Clan's lair. When Liora found him, Erebus dared her to stop him, knowing that she would be too frightened to do so, not to mention lacking the ability. Erebus cast his magic upon the graves, which would soon resurrect the deceased dragons as Shade-controlled puppets. He then lurked in the darkness as the dragons fought in vain to save their home. He spotted the Spiral dragon, Shayla, flying away, and cast a Dark Bolt at her. Then he watched as the clan leader, Qubine, flew after her, taking the blast for her. A chunk of ice was hurled in his direction, which Erebus blocked with a magical barrier. After Qubine and Shayla crashed into the river, Erebus nodded in admiration of Qubine's strength. He knew that the leader had survived, but wasn't sure about the Spiral. Erebus will then keep an eye on the clan, but particularly on Liora. Despite the threat she supposedly poses, Erebus wants to spare her from death or corruption and keep her for himself. This would stave off any loneliness he may feel after the world falls into darkness. Relationships WIP Trivia * Erebus's hatchday is July 27, 2016. Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Shadow Dragon